Chad Benson
Chad "Sed" Benson '''or known as '''Chad X '''or '''Zero '''is a 17 year old boy that acquired the Omegatrix when he was 11, a device that could alter his DNA and transform him into multiple extra-terrestrial life forms. He is planned to appear in ''Chad X: Life of a Super Hero''. Appearance Chad is a slim teenager with jet black hair and silver eyes, his parents do not possess silver eyes, so it is a mystery where he got them from. Chad wears a grey T-shirt and a white coat over it, it has the number '0' on it's left side, he wears blue pants and shoes with multiple shades of white, grey and black. Chad wears an alien device called the 'Mechatrix' on his right arm, rather than his left. History Before obtaining the Mechatrix Chad lived a normal life for 11 years, going to a canadian school, he actually did make friends, and wasn't a victim to bullying, and occasionally, there were people who tried to annoy him, who he usually ignored, intimidated or just outright beat them up. On his 11th Spring, he traveled with his family to a farm that they owned. Chad was very upset about it, as he didn't like going places with no technology, but he decided to go, as it would give him much time to study the stars and beyond, as he was fascinated with astronomy and space. Every midnight, Chad sneaked out of his home into the woods, he usually took a telescope with him, as well as a notebook and observed the sky. On a faithful night, Zero was going to his usual spot, he set up his tools, and right as he was about to do what he always does, he spots a shooting star, which he theorizes to be either an asteroid or a meteor, but his expression changed as the object changed course and chased him. Chad was barely able to escape, but he was very injured, his curiosity got to him, and so he investigated the crash site, only to find a small spherical pod that opened up, unleashing some smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, the silhouette of a watch-like device appeared, before Chad could react, the device attached itself to his wrist. Now most would panic at this situation, but not Chad, Instead, he was intrigued by the device, Chad decided to go home and sleep, planning to mess a bit with the watch. Upon waking up, Chad decided to see how the device worked, he started to turn the dial, and so white silhouette appeared, he then pressed the button, only for the silhouette of a small, frog-like creature to appear, the silhouette started talking. "So you are the one to acquire my Mecha Matrix? You should know how it works, you are to press the button once, then the silhouettes of the alien life forms will appear, should you want to transform, you push the button downwards, should you want to change which life form you chose, you twist the dial, over and over, until you have found the suitable alien, aliens are arranged in sets of ten for simplicity's sake...Well, I'll leave the rest to you, it's no fun when I have told you everything, right?" The silhouette disappears, leaving a very amazed and interested Chad, his mom calls him for breakfast, he comes down stairs and continues his day, still intrigued about what he has come to call, the Mechatrix. Six Years later Chad has started to understand the true power of the device he wields, and has transformed into many aliens, he states that his favorite part is naming his aliens, he has also become a world wide famous Super Hero, and he has come to like the fame, but always vowing to use his powers for good...And do some dumb stuff every now and then, come on, who wouldn't do that with a watch that can turn you into very powerful alien heroes! Moving on, Chad has been doing his job flawlessly, often defending the world from evil galactic warlords like Vilgax, and from invading aliens, as well as the occasional bank robberies and normal human criminals, and often met other Super Heroes, whom he's come to have a good friendship with. Chad later on dated a famous movie star called 'Jennifer Nocturne', who first met when he saved her from a planned assassination, while fighting as Tigah, who became her favorite alien, at first, he didn't really want to be in a relationship, as other villains would target them, but he eventually fell to her, and the two became one of the most well known couples in the world. Personality Chad is a laid-back, fun and smart teenage boy, often cracking jokes and making light out of dark situations, although he can be serious when need be, such as when the world, or people he cares about, are in danger, or are getting hurt. Chad also was against having a partner, as they would be targeted by villains, but he started to shift from that mentality. Abilities Skills '''Being a normal human teenager, Chad has average abilities demonstrated by normal humans. * Martial Arts: Chad has 7 years of experience in martial arts, and as such, he can easily over power normal enemies without having to transform. * Above average Intelligence: Chad is said to have superior intellect, and is able to make decisions and construct well-thought plans easily. Equipment * Mechatrix: Chad possesses a white, watch-like device that can transform him into multiple aliens, aside from the ability to change one's DNA, the Mechatrix also comes with a universal translator, a DNA fixer, energy pulses, and a white laser beam fired from the device. Trivia * Chad's name is a play on MechaZero's real name. * The first alien Chad transformed into was Chromastone. * Chad is paired with Jennifer Nocturne because MechaZero wanted a way to include Nocturne somehow, and made her Chad's love interest, as MechaZero really liked her, and also didn't want to use obvious choices like Kai Green or Julie Yamamoto. Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Chad X Category:Males Category:Heroes